kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Outbrake (Level)
Description *Objective: **Escape Dark Ops Soldiers **Eliminate Parasites *Characters: Dark Op Soldiers, Devourers, Lucas Kordin, Cpl. Jacobs, Tristan Lorenzo, Michael Lorenzo, Ryan Kortiv, Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad *Weather: Night, Rainy *Vehicles Used: Blackhawk Helicopters, 2009 Chevy Suburban *Achievements: None *Skulls: Disease Skull **Found in the diner underneath the table Gameplay Info *Level: Outbrake *Date/Time: March 13, 2947, 10:44:56 pm and counting *Place: Shanghai, China *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad Opening Scene Fernando is discussing progress of the cure for diseases with the board of directors. They all then stop talking and look at Fernando Hernandez with a confused look on their faces. As Fernando Hernandez continues to talk his scar on his eye heals up rapidly. Dr. Albert Simmons then looks at Fernando Hernandez and says, "Um...sir...your scar has healed." Fernando then sits back in his chair and takes off his sunglasses slowly. As he takes off his sunglasses he notices his reflection in the lens and sees that the scar has healed. Fernando replies, "Indeed. It has." Fernando then smiles and says, "Doctor Albert. We need to make some tests immediately. Everyone is excused, we have work to do." The scene then shows someone in there home with a family. They are having a good time watching tv and talking about the world and all is good. All of a sudden a devourer comes in and kills the family. People are screaming because this is not just at the home but in Shanghai, China. Dark Op soldiers move and clear the areas of the city. With the entrance now open to the surface, Dark Op Soldiers establishes a security perimeter around Shanghai City to keep citizens in a quarantined area safe. Back at the lab, Dr. John Stenson is working on the cure. He looks into the microscope and sees that it is doing fine. Fernando Hernandez then comes in and says, "Whats going on!" Dr. John Stenson replies, "Everything is going good, i assure you." Fernando then grabs Stenson and smashes him against the window face first. He then says, "Take a look. You think everything is fine?" Fernando then throws John Stenson against the lab chemicals and John stenson gets injured. John Stenson then says, "I assure you...we are making a cure. Dont worry everything will be fine." Fernando then says, "Find a cure! I dont wont anyone to become zombies and turn this into a Resident Evil episode!" Fernando then grabs Dr. Albert Simmons and shoves him slightly with one hand. Albert then looks into the microscope and sees that the DNA is multiplying rapidly. Dr. Albert Simmons then says, "We might have made a slight miscalculation." Fernando Hernandez then says, [Angered] "A slight miscalculation huh? Well...you will stay in here until you fix it." He exits the room and two dark op soldiers enter and stand guard. Dr. John Stenson says, "You want a cure. I'll give you a cure." John Stenson then gets back to work along with Dr. Albert Simmons and the scene fades out. Gameplay Chapter 1: I can beat the Odds The player and the team must make their way through Shanghai to get to the airport. However, to reach the airport, they must sneak around guards, eliminate Devourers, keep out of radioactive areas, and keep civilian casualties to a minimum. Chapter 2: I always wanted to be Airport Security The player and the team must defend from five waves of enemies. On Legendary difficulty, there are 200 enemies. This amount remains the same on lower difficulties, though the amount of infantry is lessened. To complete this level, the player is given a selection of weaponry at the start, though extra weapons can be found in various sections throughout the airport. Ending Scene Lucas Kordin and the rest of the squad get onto an airplane and head for San Fransisco. Trivia *None at the Moment Category:Levels